


Rescue

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is taken prisoner and hopes for rescue before it’s too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Remus had been brought into the castle ruins with him. Remus was here somewhere. Remus would look after his pack. Remus would free him. 

“Join us or suffer,” said a cold, unfeeling voice from across the room, and James knew at once who it was giving him that choice. All it would take was one word and James could go free. Just one little nod and a cock would stop probing at his arse. One second and all this would be over.

In the dark room, James looked about for Remus, and did not see him anywhere. He waited, listening to the sounds of chains being dragged about and footsteps echoing through the ruins. There was no Remus anywhere. Despite this, James closed his eyes and spoke the only word he could, “Never.” 

The resulting laughter was all-encompassing and maniacal. Instinctively, James tried to fight, tried to struggle, tried to break free. But the magical bonds were far too secure. In fact, they tightened around him each time he resisted. A trickle of blood already snaked down one arm from the cuffs upon his wrists. And the bar which kept his legs spread wide dug into his thighs so tightly he could barely wiggle his toes. 

Then James heard a howling sort of scream. Screams could be difficult to identify, but he knew that voice. He knew who it had to be. He knew what was happening to Remus in the next room. James bit his own tongue to keep from screaming in the same way. Remus wouldn’t be coming to the rescue. 

But Sirius would. Sirius would search them out. Sirius would stop at nothing to save his Remus. Sirius would storm the place and do everything it took to free them. 

“You. Cannot. Win. Potter.” Voldemort’s voice was low and terrifyingly smooth. His words were punctuated with deep thrusts and James didn’t know which were worse—the words or the violation. It wasn’t even Voldemort’s touch; it was some anonymous, hooded Death Eater. But what were the Death Eaters except extensions of him? And with Voldemort standing there, watching, whispering, waiting, it was just as if the Dark Lord were taking his turn with James now. And James knew Voldemort would, as soon as he’d been broken in and broken down sufficiently.

James heard Remus scream again, but this time it wasn’t just a scream of pain; it was Sirius’ name. And there was terror in his voice—not for himself, but for his mate. It sent a chill through James’ already naked, beaten body. He wasn’t sure he would be able to take much more of this. “No! Damnit, stop! Don’t you fucking hurt him!” Remus cried out, pleading in vain. There next scream obviously belonged to Sirius Black, who wouldn’t be coming either. 

Peter. Peter was sneaky. Peter would be able to infiltrate and take the Death Eaters and their master unawares. Peter would save them all, surely. 

The Death Eater finished with him, filling James with seed and pulling out with a laugh only half as terrible as the Dark Lord’s. But as quickly as the first one finished with him, another took his place. This one was rougher, larger. This one pushed into James with a grunt and searing pain shot through James. James tried not to tremble, tried not to show weakness. But tears filled his eyes from the intensity of the pain and trailed down his face onto the freezing cold, stone floor. 

When this one was done, another came, and then another. Moist fingers stroked his skin. Leather straps struck his back. His bonds grew impossibly tighter. Slowly, a numbness came over James Potter. He stopped feeling like himself, stopped feeling like a person. All he knew was the floor and the sensations and the cold and the laughter and his weak body and the fact that Peter wasn’t here. Peter wasn’t coming, damn it. 

Lily. It was all down to Lily now. James wanted her as far away from this place as possible. She’d just found out she was pregnant. This was the very last place he wanted her to be, but he knew without a doubt that she was already here somewhere. 

As yet another Death Eater took a turn with James, James wished it would last longer. Much as he wished this would end, he was certain that, when these minions were finished with him, Voldemort himself would take his turn. One by one the Death Eaters fucked him into submission until the Dark Lord was ready to finish him off. James wished for more light, so he could get a good count of the men in the room. He’d lost count already, though. And any minute now he’d feel those cold hands on his back, caressing his arse. One cock was just as bad as another, but James did not want to be possessed by Voldemort. James shivered and told himself to hold on.

“Last chance,” came the voice again, and James would have screamed if he hadn’t been so terrified. He struggled and whimpered as the bindings cut deeper into him. No choice. No resistance. No escape.

Then the room filled with pure, white light. James winced and closed his eyes tightly. There were yells and shouts. Curses flew past him in every direction. It seemed impossible that they would somehow all miss James, so he was not surprised as excruciating pain filled his body and he passed out.

James woke to find the room nearly empty. He was now on his back instead of his stomach, though his back stung this way. There was a robe draped over his front to hide his nakedness and keep him warm. And his head was cradled on a lap—Lily’s lap. Her hand was on his shoulder. Her hair hung down to frame her face. Her smile was encouraging, sweet, and loving. She spoke to him, but James couldn’t make sense of the words. All he knew was that she was there and Voldemort wasn’t any more.


End file.
